


Winter Solstice

by bioticblackops



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticblackops/pseuds/bioticblackops
Summary: It's Winter Solstice, it's way too early, and Feyre really doesn't want to get out of bed. Rhys has other ideas. Pure Feysand (family) fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing prompts over at my Tumblr (bioticblackops) and this was the promt for this story that got slightly out of hand:  
> "Do the whole ACOMAF fam on Christmas morning:)"

"You are the High Lord of the Night Court," Feyre snapped. "act like it!"

Maybe, Rhys mused while pressing his lips together to bite back a chuckle that would only aggravate his mate further, her anger would be more impressive if it didn't come from under a thick pile of blankets, stacked over her like a fluffy mountain. The eyes that had glared at him a few seconds ago, vanished back in the depths of the what he now called Mount Feyre. There was little movement coming from the other side of the bed. The mountain calmed down, probably trying to catch a few more blissful minutes of sleep. 

To say that the High Lady of the Night Court was not a morning person would not do her dislike of that particular time of the day justice. Ever since the end of the war, particularly ever since the nightmares vanished, it was hard to get Feyre out of the bed. Especially during the cold months of the year. Sometimes Rhys wondered if it had anything to do with the many days Feyre had to spent out in the cold to ensure her family's survival. Now that they were safe, now that she'd fought so hard for it, she sure had earned every right to stay in bed as long as she liked. Well, usually that was. Usually, he would be anything but opposed to stay in bed with her, drag it out as long as possible to get up, but today wasn't one of those days.

Besides the early hour, Rhys could already feel the restlessness of the house. He could feel the other occupants move around and knew there would be even more visitors soon. So really, there was no choice. His High Lady had to get up, whether she liked it or not. 

Gently he poked a finger into the wall of blankets. It felt similar to irritating a wild animal. The noise was similar too.

"Feyre darling, we need to get up." 

He nudged Mount Feyre again, making it squirm.

"No," came the muffled answer.

"You know they're going to be here soon."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do. Especially if Cassian drinks all the tea again."

One of the blankets vanished and a wild mop of hair appeared as well as a pair of narrowed eyes.

"He wouldn't dare."

Rhys lifted his eyebrows as if to say "It's Cassian. Of course, he would."

Feyre huffed but didn't vanish in her mountain cave again. Instead, she glared at him.

"How can you be this awake?" Accusation was thick in her voice, as was the need for some tea to wake her up. If his High Lady wouldn't look so adorably grumpy right now, he might even summon her some.

"Had a good rest. Had a good night," he purred, letting the noise ripple over the bond just to see her shiver. Another glare was sent in his direction. 

"I don't understand how you can be so awake at ... what time is it?" Glancing behind her at the clock on the nightstand, Feyre groaned. "Rhys!"

"I'm sorry! You know how they're gonna be today! They are light children."

"Hundreds of years of children," Feyre mumbled into her blanket and heaved a sigh, a sure sign that she'd resigned. It now felt safe for Rhys to crawl over and lay down next to her, his nose almost touching hers. Feyre sighed again, this time it was much less suffering.

"Good morning," he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. A small smile played over her lips, tired but there. Just for him.

As Feyre opened her mouth to reply, the door to their townhouse crashed open.

"Good Morning and Merry Winter Solstice!" Cassian's voice boomed through the house. Before either of them could so much as blink, a second voice followed.

"No morning can be good if it involves you." Even though it was mostly hissed, the words were as clear as they were angry. Rhys' eyes found Feyre's, seeing his High Lady bit on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Nesta, please. It's Winter Solstice!" Elain's voice was somewhere between pleading und cheery, trying to diffuse the situation between their older sister and the male she still refused to admit she had any feelings for. 

"Yes, sweetheart. It's Winter Solstice. Don't you want to find a mistletoe and –"

"I swear if you finish that sentence, I will rip your beating heart out."

"Finally some entertainment," a dry female voice remarked. Rhys almost shuddered. It always made him slightly uneasy when Nesta and Amren were in one room. He didn't even want to imagine the destruction the two of them would wreck if they decided to go against each other instead of bonding over their annoyment of Cassian.

A deep male voice said something, followed by another. Both of them were calm enough that their words didn't carry but Rhys knew them well enough to guess that Lucien and Azriel had decided to remove themselves from the crossfire and head to the kitchen. Clever.

"So, where is he? Some High Lord he is, not even greeting his guests!" A new voice tore him from his thoughts. This time it was Rhys who heaved a sigh, burrowing his face into a soft part of Mount Feyre that could be either her breasts or her shoulder. She was wrapped in so many blankets, it was hard to say.

His mate grinned at him. "Still wanting to get up?"

"Wanting to? No. Needing to? Yes. And I know you want to too."

"Why? Because you got me a gift?"

"Yes, but that's actually not the gift I was referring to."

"Oh?"

"Well, Cassian," he drawled. "bought a gift for Nesta."

"Really? What did he buy?"

Rhys grinned. "I just know he went to our favorite store to get it."

Feyre's eyes widened. "She's going to kill him!"

"Please don't sound so excited, Feyre darling. The war might be over but I do still have need of Cassian." 

Something downstairs crashed and he could hear a deep male laugh as well as a female one viciously cursing. 

"Come one, Feyre. I promise the bed will still be there later." Another crash. 

"But our kitchen may not," Feyre said with a dry voice. "In case you wondered why I didn't want children anytime soon, I'd say we already have about seven."

As the fighting from downstairs grew louder, Feyre finally, finally, threw away the blankets, presenting her gloriously naked body in a way that had Rhys curse his persistence for them to get up. 

A snort got his attention. When he looked up, he found the amused eyes of his mate waiting for him.

"Come on, High Lord. We have guests to entertain. And a home to save."

"No rest for the wicked," Rhys sighed, starting to get up. A hand resting softly on his chest stopped him from leaving their bed fully. A soft pair of lips covered his a heartbeat later.

"Merry Winter Solstice to you too, Rhys."


End file.
